I’ll Dance with the Devil for you, Zabuza
by Dalziel-kun84
Summary: A HakuxZabuza Songfic... Song: Dance with the Devil: By Breaking Benjamin from Haku's POV My first songfic... so please R&R flamers are accepted haha


**A/N:** Well this is my first Songfic… I hope it's good Please PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TELLING ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD OR NOT. I would really really apreciate it Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto… and if I did… idk it would be different though haha.

**Song:** Dance with the Devil: By Breaking Benjamin

P.S. In Haku's Point of view

"**I'll Dance with the Devil for you, Zabuza."**

My feet locked in place, I've never felt so at one with the earth until this very moment; I know this symbolizes my eminent death. I can't help but smile at you Naruto, upset over killing little old me, I'm not worthy of such tears; if my demise was Zabuza's plan from the start, I will die without a second thought… so kill me.

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**

I can here your footsteps Naruto, they're racing against the beat of my pounding heart. I close my eyes from reality staring at only Zabuza's face; I know he's a terrible person and shall probably burn in hell for his sins, and his path of destruction guided me down a similar path as well. But I shall burn too, twice as bad as you, Zabuza, for falling into your enchanting clutches. That is our path… I know these truths because fate was cruel and placed a wall in front us and forbid us to climb it; but oh climb it we did, didn't we. You and I together we tried to break fate, guess I failed. And here I am still alive so much time has passed in my mind, and so little outside of me, when will the knife stab into me cutting my ties to this world… to Zabuza.

**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**

**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

Oh Zabuza, you're are not as bad as you seem, you're a saint… my savior; a title no one but you was willing to take on, thank you. If anything I wish for peace, and not eternal damnation for this one good… this one good that brought our two broken souls together. I just wish you could see all the fronts you cover yourself with are not the real you that only I know.

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

Don't worry Zabuza… I know that I have been nothing but a burden to your life, I've tried my best to be nothing but your most useful tool. This is the only way I can make myself useful to you in such a world that cursed our souls from the beginning.

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

For once I did something right, I opened my eyes, and saw you… saw you in trouble; without a thought or remembrance of how I got here, I'm there blocking his attacking as best I can. I know I won't make it threw this… so goodbye, I wanted to hear you say goodbye to me too but I can't even conjure up those simple words. I can see him in front of me… the devil of which religion speaks; I beg for you Zabuza, I challenge him for you Zabuza if it mean you will rest in piece after I die. This is all I can do… don't watch me, I don't want you to see my moment of weakness, my love for you.

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

I feel cold Zabuza, are you? I can feel his horrid eyes sucking the warmth from me, make it stop… please? I'm reverting back to my childhood self again, I wish we could have just been together longer.

**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**

**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

If I could I'd look back at you for the last time… drink in the image of your face, but my body won't even allow that. You'd look into my eyes, I know it, and you'd see that I love you. You'd see that I never thought you cruel in your methods, or deeds; they were all to survive, and without you I never would have survived.

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

I can feel it now, I'm slipping. I can barely see a foot in front of me now, I'll leave this world so horrible soon without regret knowing as you tool I saved you just this once.

**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

I can hear your laugh behind me, if I could I'd sigh, sigh in relief that you were happy of my actions; I can feel you smile, if that's even possible though right now I could care less. You're looking at the devil aren't you? Staring at our battle… don't, look away before he takes you too. Just leave me without looking back, I'll handle this on my own for once.

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

Zabuza! I would cry out if I had a voice, my eyes would widen in fear if I had eyes. I don't want to leave just let, I don't want to forget just yet; please, If I must burn let me relishes in the memories of my Zabuza one last time.

**Hold on. Hold on.**

Goodbye Zabuza, I hope that you at least remember me after I'm gone, I hope you never have to stare this monster in the face, a face so frightening it would scare even you. Love me for taking the fall for you?

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

It's as they say… my life is flashing before my eyes, every memory of you would fall from my fingertips If I still had them never to cross my dying mind again.

**Hold on. Hold on…. Goodbye.**

A/N: Well there it is my first fanfic… I got the idea from a video I saw on youtube that was amazingly done… here's the url if anyone wants to check it made me cry the first couple times I watched it haha. This Songfic also made me cry while I was writing… so please let me know what you think begs on knees


End file.
